


Sonny's Accent

by asmodesgold



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmodesgold/pseuds/asmodesgold
Summary: There was a time, at the beginning of Sonny’s switch to Manhattan's SVU, that Barba despised his Staten Island accent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my beta booyahkendell!

There was a time, at the beginning of Sonny’s switch to Manhattan's SVU, that Barba despised his Staten Island accent. He’d never been a huge fan of that regional manner of speaking, and the brash detective who carried it did it no favors; it grated the delicate tissue in his ear as it shot off wild theories, it scratched at the frequent headaches as it brought forth numerous obvious case laws, and it pounded around his office as it proclaimed heatedly some new upsetting development.

 

In the beginning, Barba much preferred Liv’s quiet, assured, calming voice to the new loud mouthed detective’s.

 

As time passed, however, and Liv began spending more time with Tucker and Noah, Sonny’s accent began filling that void in his life. Barba fought against it, not wanting to let someone else in only to be cast aside with only the memory of their voice floating around his office, but Sonny kept coming around. It piqued his interest with out of the box ideas. It soothed his irritation with praises and sympathy. It joyfully bounded around him, dragging his spirit along with it.

 

It wasn’t long before Barba began seeking it out and inviting it to dinner, to his car, his home, and to his delighted surprise that thick, unsophisticated accent turned out to fit perfectly between the extensive number of books on his shelves, it blended deliciously in with the aromas seeping out from the hitherto unused oven, it warmly curled around him with the thick knit blankets he cuddled under on the couch. When it wasn’t there the apartment felt cold and empty, and sounds seemed to echo more than usual; all this despite the rich carpeting, oversized furniture, and crackling fireplace. 

 

Barba had never really been the kind of man who denied himself the finer things in life so he took a chance on that accent and the gangly detective attached to it.

 

That’s when he discovered that in the proper setting and in the proper use-that is, in between the sheets and in nothing but moans and soft pleas-the Staten Island accent was unrivaled in its allure.


End file.
